super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Maria Renard VS Roll
Maria Renard VS Roll - Ganime.jpg|Ganime Roll_vs._Maria_Renard_-_Ganime.jpg|Ganime V2 Maria v Roll.jpeg|Abdullah Waheeb Hammad Maria Renard VS Roll is a fanon Death Battle to be written by Ganime, pitting Maria Renard of the Castlevania series against Roll of the Mega Man series. Description Castlevania vs. Mega Man! Two Housemaids with big power with their cleaning and support are about to face off in a Death Battle! Interlude Wiz: Maidens are known for their young age and... Boomstick: Working around the house like these two. Wiz: ... Not what I was going to say but let's just roll with it, we have Maria Renard: Thisrd of the Belmont Clan's maidens and assistant to Richter Belmont. Boomstick: And Roll: The third of the DLN series and assistant to Dr. Thomas Light. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons,, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Maria Renard Wiz: In the year 1972 a priest know as Shaft had resurrected the Count Dracula. Boomstick: Knowing damn well a vampire hunter would come to defeat him; and this hunter was known as Richter; the King invaded the Belmont's hometown, and he kidnapped four maiden's, one of them was a distant relative to the Belmont Clan: Maria Renard. Wiz: Maria was the first maiden for Richter to save... And she actually joined Richter of his journey. Boomstick: You may question how a 12-year old girl can match up to the manliness that us Richter Belmont. Wiz: She uses familiars: Familiars are animal companions that anyone can have that assist the human. Boomstick: Well I want an imaginary Lion Cheetah Tiger. Wiz: But we'll hold off on those and talk about her Martial Arts and Vampire Hunting skills where she specializes in kicking. Boomstick: And when it comes to Vampire Hunting she excells with weapons like knives, axes, holy crosses, stopwatches to stop time, holy water, Rebound stones, Agunea, and Vibhuti that kills with burning ash. Wiz: Now lets get onto her familiars, for primary attacks she uses doves instead of a whip like a traditional Belmont. Boomstick: Her cats charge at enemies somehow causing damage, the turtle absorbs attacks given to her while walking at a slow speed, and the Guardian Knuckle summons a hologram to rapidly slash at opponents, however as Maria got older she could perform this attack on her own. Wiz: Cardinals go to and away from Maria, the dragon summons a human sized dragon to swoop across the screen, egg has Maria drop a bird egg releasing chicks that fly around the screen. I don't think that's very ethical, she could be sent to who knows where after she's caught. Boomstick: That just leaves the chicks for me to eat, so Wiz how do you like your chicks? Wiz: You do know I like... nevermind, the Book of Music has Maria sing that somehow damages her enemies... somehow. Boomstick: Probably by being a worse singer than Wiz with the ladies. Wiz: Hey! it's not that bad.... Boomstick: Well the book can shoot out music notes to damage opponents but the first way is far more devilish. Wiz: But like Richter, Maria can also use Item Crashes. Boomstick: Item Crashes take regular moves and enhance thm to levels of where Maria's Item Crashes can destroy one room when at its best power or uncontrolled. Wiz: This may seem unimpressive until you realize that some of the rooms in the castle are about the sizes of large houses the item crashes are quite impressive. Boomstick: Maria has been able to outpseed Richter and even though she is ten years younger has been equal to Richter in many categories. Wiz: She has even shown the abilities to defeat Dracula on her own without Richter's help, you know, the vampire that can give most Belmonts a run for their money. Boomstick: However she isn't always the best, she is considered by many ro be a glass cannon, plus she is quite naive, always believing there is a good side to things. Bt even that cant stop her fo being the Best Belmont, Not-Belmont there is. Dracula: Completely impossible! Beaten by a little girl!? Maria: Ha! Didn't you know? Good always wins! Roll Wiz: In the year 199X two scientists: Dr. Thomas Light and Dr. Albert Wily graduated from RIT. Boomstick: Get it? RIT...MIT... Robotics, Massachussets.... HA! Wiz: The two doctors in 200X created twelve robots: One had rebelled, two were for housekeeping, the other nine would advance the world. Boomstick: Until Wily became jealous of Light's Beard, ability to create robots and popularity he stole nine out of the twelve robots for world domination, and since the first created ran away only two were with Light. Wiz: One of those Robots would become the Super Fighting Robot: Mega Man. Boomstick: While the other stayed with Dr. Light supporting Mega man; this robot is Named Roll, or DLN-002. Wiz: While she wasn't perfect for combat she uses the Roll Bust, a much weaker version of the Mega Bust. Boomstick: She can also attack using... A broom... a broom... a fucking broom..... Wiz: This Broom may seem ineffective until you realize it does double the damage of the Mega Buster. Besides even if she looses the broom she has like 19 standings, like a butterfly net... a fish, a lance... a candy cane, and many more. Boomstick: She also has access to three of Mega man's Weapons: The Tornado Hold to trap enemies in volcanoes and allow extra height in Roll's jumps, the Mega Ball: to kick at extreme speeds at opponents, and the Leaf Shield: A shield made of metallic leaves that can be thrown to damage others. Why she would ever need these I don' t know. Wiz: The Exploding Bouquet throws a bunch of flowers disguised as a bomb. And the Pop n' Beat is a car based on Mega Man's Bird companion Beat that can travel over 300 mph. Boomstick: But her most powerful weapon is... her vacuum arm where she vacuums opponents and is strong enough to One-hit-K.O some of the robot masters she has faced. Wiz: Roll despite being built for house cleaning is very powerful: she can take down the original nine robot masters on her own, she even beat Copy Roll, Dr. Wily and the Yellow Devil. She even earned the trust from Mega Man to use all of the original Robot Master abilities to her will. Boomstick: And she even knows the Yellow Devil's language... even I don't know what he's saying! Wiz: But the fact that she has next to no combat experience, she is also a pacifist and has lacking durability. Boomstick: Roll may be a pansy, but she has heart... a robotic heart... Yellow Devil: Bumo... Bumomomo! Bumomo Bumomomomo Bumo! Roll: What?! You think that just because I'm a girl, you can defeat me?! How rude! Death Battle Pre-Fight Dr. Light: Roll! Roll: Yes Doctor Light? Dr. Light: It seems that Mega Man has been defeated by Bass! There is one way to defeat him without fighting him head on, but it is very dangerous. Roll: I'll do anything to save Rock! What do I need to do? Dr. Light: Auto & I will send you coordinates to Wily's Castle, release some of the Robot Masters and convince them to defeat Wily's creation. Roll: Got it! 'In a flash of light Roll disappeared while Thomas and Auto talk over how the event may go down. Dracula's Castle Roll: This is Wily's Castle? Well It is a Castle... but not what I expected. Roll unknowingly woke up Maria who now lived in Dracula's Castle. She was surprised that anyone was here but knew that they were up to trouble. As Roll was looking around she noticed something coming closer to her, but as she prepared her Roll Buster, Maria came out of nowhere about to perform an axe kick on Roll. FIGHT! Roll got slammed in the back of the head by a foot, but before she saw who it was, Maria began to fly towards Roll with flying kick, which connected. Or so Maria believed before she was stopped when dust flew into her eyes from Roll's broom. She also got whacked by the broom but retaliated with a dove that started to peck he third of Dr. Light's creations. This continued until Roll pushed away Maria with her Roll Buster and threw the Vampire hunter with the Super Arm. Maria then threw a rebound stone at Roll however it missed, Roll acted back with a Mega Ball but missed. Both Maidens continued throwing their bouncing balls but neither had made the target. Maria had enough of the aimless throwing and used the stopwatch stopping time and Roll was stuck doing nothing. This gave Maria the perfect opportunity to use the Song Book. As Maria began to sing and the tune Roll screamed in agony as she said: Roll: MY LIGHT! THIS MUSIC IS TERRIBLE! Maria: Huh? Roll had used the Time Stop as soon as Maria had used the stopwatch, Roll stood still so she could get a sneak attack on Maria, however that plan failed and they were both stuck in time until their energy was up. The two entered Hand-to-hand combat each countering each blow and eventually started to use their special weapons. They both ended with their strongest attack: Maria' Dragon familiar and he Thunder Beam. The dragon began to breathe fire at the fired bot of lightning as the screen went to white Both Maria and Roll were on the ground beaten and battered up until one stood up. She was blonde with a red dress and began to drink a can with the letter 'E' and as soon as she was done teleported in a red flash above the fallen combatant. Post-Fight Roll began to infultrate the castle she was supposed to go to upset that she had to kill some one while Richter was in shock as ther were burn marks around Maria's body. Results Boomstick: Intresting... most intresting. Wiz: At a standpoint this seems quite close until you campare Maria's Vanpire Hunting equipment and Roll's Robot Master Equipment. Roll's and Rock's Robot master weapons take down anything belonging to Maria. Boomstick: And we mention Mega man because their weapons do the exact same thing, its just dependant on the power of the bot and surprisingly is Roll trains enough, she would be on par with Mega Man, plus Maria doesn' put much stategy into her attacks. Wiz: Because of Maria's lack in strategy and Roll's supercomputer brain didn't give much hope to Maria. Boomstick: While this may be a shock to some, Roll just made it lights out for Maria. Wiz: The winner is Roll. NEXT TIME... ''NINTENDO VS SEGA'' ''STAR VS STAR'' ''SPACE VS SEA''''' Category:'Girls Only' Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Heroes vs Heroes' themed Death Battles Category:Ganime Category:Video Games themed Death Battles Category:Series Premiere Episodes Category:Season Premiere Episodes Category:Completed Death Battles Category:Death Battles